The Dutchmans anime curse
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: The Flying Dutchman puts a curse on Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward to be anime humans, and the Krusty Krab is being knocked down in two weeks! Find out what happens! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night.

The flying Dutchman awoke as his alarm clock made a sound that sounded like a womans screams.

"Well...Its that time of year again. But I have already done it to everyone in bakini bottom..." He said.

"Except for the sponge, the squid, the star and the squirrel...I just noticed they all atart with the letter S..."

"I guess Ill just put the curse on them... The day after tomorrow..."

"They will all turn into anime humans!"

_**MORNING**_

!HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!

Spongebob woke up from the sound of his alarm clock, and so did the rest of Bakini Bottom...

He put on his work hat and ran to the Krusty Krab.

But something strange was going on...

Mr. Krabs was standing outside, watching the Krusty Krab. Just watching it.

"Whats up, Mr. K?" Spongebob asked. As Mr. Krabs turned around, Spongebob saw sadness in his eyes.

"The Krusty Krab is being knocked down." He said.

Spongebobs eyes grew wide.

"What! Why!" He asked.

"I was sued. A Krabby Pattie almost killed a teenage boy. We were running out of lettuce, so I just found this plant and used it for lettuce."

"What did it look like?"

"It was green and it had little white bumps on it."

"Mr. Krabs! That plant is poisonouse!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Well how would I know that?"

"Because on the five oclock news last night, it warned people about poisonouse plants."

"...Oh."

"But anyway... You mean we cant work here anymore!"

"...Im afraid not, boy. Im afraid not... So turn in your hat...But keep the pendant. You are the last employee, so I want you to have it."

Tears were in Spongebobs eyes.

"Ohhhhh, Mr. Krabs...!" He hugged him.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Spongebob walked home, he was sad, no doubt. Pattrick waited for him by his house.

"Hia, Spongebob!"

"Ohhh...Patrick...They are knocking down the Krusty Krab!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause Mr. Krabs fed a teenager a poisonouse plant in his patty..."

"Aw, cheer up, buddy! Atleast you wont have to work. And besides, remember that song, Super Cali? It says Dont pout love is about feeling good like Micky...Uhhh..."

"Mouse?"

"Right! So be happy!"

"That didnt make much sense...But...Ill try..." Spongebob tried to smile, but it was no use.

"Aw, I cant do it, Pat! The Krusty Krab is gonna be knocked down in 2 weeks and I cant do anything about it..."

"The Krusty Krab is what!" A voice exclaimed. It was Sandy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Sandy..." Spongebob said depressed. "The Krusty Krab is being knocked down in two weeks because a Krabby Pattie almost killed a teenager..."

''Thats terrible! Im sorry, Spongebob." She said. Spongebob sighed.

"I gotta go feed Gary..."

Spongebob slowely walked to his house.

"Poor guy..."

"Yeah. And also, no more Krabby Patties! What am I gonna eat for lunch every LONG 5 minutes?" Patrick said. Sandy rolled her eyes and sighed.

Squidward was inside his house, watching kick boxing on TV...No really, they were real boxes.

_**FIVE MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT...**_

Patrick, Sandy, Spongebob and Squidward were asleep. It was five minutes untill the morning of a new day.

Spongebob dreamed about the Krusty Krab.

Sandy dreamed about her inventions.

Squidward dreamed about him growing hair.

Patrick dreamed about fudge.

Two minutes untill the curse takes place...

Cool! Lets watch!

_**MORNING**_

Spongebob was still asleep. He waited for the sound of his alarm clock to wake him up.

But there was no noise.

Still, he waited.

But still, there was no sound. So Spongebob woke up by himself. But something about this morning was...Diffrent...

He was laying on a sandy beach, he heard noises from animals he had never seen before.

He got up. His first breath of the day was also diffrent. There was no water. He remembered form the time he first met Sandy, there wasno water at her house either. Just air. But strangely, he wasnt dying from it.

"_What is going on here..."_ He thought. Suddenly, he noticed his skin was pale and he had blonde hair. He also noticed he was very tall.

"W-what.. Where am I...?"

"Hey, you!" A voice called out.

"Are you Spongebob?" It was a...Human...She had blue eyes and black hair. She ran to him from a cabin.

Spongebob nodded.

"Ah, your friends are looking for you. I found your friends lying on my beach, too. Come on, your friends are in my cabin." She said. Spongebob was still confused, but he followed her.

Inside...

"Spongebob, look! Im tall and thin!" Patrick exclaimed.

"This is not natural!" Squidward complained

"Hey, where is Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy walked out of the kitchen, she wore her same bakini and skirt. She had long brown hair...And little brown squirrel ears.

Hey, I like the ears!

"So...What do you think is going on here?" Sandy asked.

"Uhh...Well...I...Uhh..." Spongebob stammered.

"Seems Spongebob doesnt know how to talk to pretty girls.." Patrick whispered to Squidward. Squidward rolled his eyes.

"I...Im not sure.." Spongebob answered.

"I know." The girl said. "I am Kiku, the Flying Dutchmans daughter."

Everyones eye twitched.

"He needed a test subject for this curse, so he used me. It worked, but I could never undo the curse."

"Curse?"

"Yes, the anime curse. The only way to break it is to defeat the Flying Dutchman in battle. I could never defeat him.'' She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We gotta battle him to break the curse!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Yes, but he is hard to beat.Only one person made it out...Alive." She said.

"So...What kind of fish are you?" Patrick asked.

"Im no fish, I am a water spirit." Kiku answered.

"Whoa" They all said.

"Now, uh, you guys have heard of school, right?"

"I go to boarding school." Spongebob answered.

"I dont DO school." Squidward said.

"I went to school once, but they kicked me out on the first day for some reason. They said they thought I was...What was that word...Oh yeah, un-intelegent." Patrick said.

Sandy looked at Patrick and shook her head.

"Well now thats gonna change. Squidward, you are gonna go to the high school. Patrick and Sandy, you go in middle school. Thats where Ill be." Kiku said.

"What about me?" Spongebob asked.

"Elementary school."

"What! Why?"

"Because you are shorter than all of us and you look young."

"But why cant I just go into Middle school? Ill just be a very short and young looking middle schooler!"

"Fine, but you are going to be ELEVEN years old. Sandy is twelve, Patrick is twelve, Squidward is 16 and I am twelve...Even though I am actually 146 years old. In human years, that is." Kiku said. They looked at her strangely.

"The school will give you book bags when you get there. But, most of your guyss names are...Unusual. So Spongebob, you are Robert. Squidward, your Thomas."

"Why Thomas?" Squidward asked.

"I dont know, thats all I got. Now lets go."

"Hey! Look! My arm!" Sandy exclaimed. Everyone ran and looked at her arm. There was a glowing green cross-boned skull.

"Thats a sign. It means you are under the curse of the Dutchman. But while we are at achool, lets just call them tatoos.'' Kiku said. Everyone nodded.

_**SCHOOL**_

Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and Kiku made it to school. A couple boys tried to flirt with Sandy, though. Oh, and they wore their school uniforms.

"Here is our home room. Room 112. Squidward is already at the high school." Said Kiku. They opened the door.

"Ah, yes. Our new students, Patrick, Robert and Sandy. I am Miss Pineapple." The teacher said.

"So when do we start are boating test?" Spongebob asked.

"Spongebob, this school is not a boating school, its a regular school where we learn math, spelling, social studies..."

"Really? But I dont even know how to drive yet!"

Kiku rolled her eyes.

"Robert, you sit next to John, Sandy, sit next to Robert. Patrick, because of your...strange..uh...Aroma, sit in the corner." Miss Pineapple said.

"Got it, teach." Patrick agreed.

_**HIGH SCHOOL**_

"Welcome, your name is Thomas, yes?" The teacher asked.

"Sorta... I mean, yeah." Squidward asked.

"Well, you will sit next to Julie, she is by the window. I am Mrs. Killroy."

Julie waved happily to Squidward. He sighed and sat in seat.

"Hi, I am Julie!" She said.

"So I hear..." Squidward said.

"Great! So, got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Great! Ill see you after school!"

Squidward glared at her.

"...What are you saying?" He asked.

"Your my boyfriend!" She exclaimed happily. Squidward slightly blushed.

"What!"

_**LUNCH**_

After class, Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and Kiku sat together at lunch.

"How was class, Thomas?" Kiku asked.

"I dont know...But I think...I got a girlfriend...A very...Strange Girlfriend." He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay..." Kiku answered.

"How about you guys?"

"Well...Uh, it was...Interesting. Sandy got every answer right on the test, but Spong-uh, Roberts answers were all boating school stuff.." Kiku said.

"Well I am not good at math! How was I suppose to know 2x2 was 4?" Spongebob said.

Kiku sighed.

"My math was easy! All I had to do was find out how many 12s were in 47! I think it is caled devision. The teacher said Im real good at it." Patrick said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Patrick...Youve found a brain!" Squidward exclaimed.

"So..What is this food?" Spongebob asked, poking his mashed potatoes and gravy with his fork.

Suddenly, a tall kid in a black leather jacket walked by. He grabbed Spongebobs head and dunked in into the food.

"mmm...Not bad."

"Out of my way, geek." He said.

"Leave him alone!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Whoa, how bout you and me hang out after school?" The guy asked. Sandy sighed and kicked him in the gut.

"Get lost." She said. But she was unaware the principle was watching.

_**DETENTION**_

Sandy sat in a black uncomfortable chair in the principles office.

"Sandy Cheeks...Why would you hurt my star student?" The principle asked.

"Sir, he was being mean to my friend."

"Well, suck it up. Middle school is a dangerouse place, filled with bullies and jerks."

"But you just said-"

"Yes, he is a jerk but also a straight A student. Now since you are new, Ill give you a warning. But watch out Sandy, Middle school is dangerous, and if you want proof, talk to Kiku. She has been pounded lots of times."

"Yes, sir."

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

"Is the earth under attack?" Spongebob asked.

"No, its just rain. Caused by weather, or mabey if I am sad or angry. In this case, its weather." Kiku answered. She opened her umbrella.

"Feels nice! Like Bakini Bottom is falling out of the sky."

"I know, but you can also catch a cold. So be careful."

Too late. Spongebob was jumping in puddles and running all over the place, soaking wet.

_**HOME**_

Spongebob sat on the couch, clenching onto his blanket. Weezing and Sneezing.

"Mabey running around in the rain was a bad idea." He said.

"You know, Achoo! This cabin looks familiar. Like in a dream. Like something I saw a long time ago."

"Really? Can you remember what it is?" She asked.

"Something about some girl...Ah, its hard to remember. But Im sure its nothing."

"Ok."

"Look! There is light coming from this...thing!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Thats a lamp."

"Oh, right."

_**NEXT DAY-SATURDAY**_

Sandy was the first one to wake up, the others were still sleeping.

She noticed a picture she had never noticed before. It was a picture of a girl with brown short hair, brown eyes and a blue dress. She looked familiar, but where has she seen her before?

"Man, where have I seen this girl before?" Sandy asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sandy stared at the picture, a shock went down her spine.

"Shandra!" She exclaimed.  
"What is Shandra doing in this picture?"

"She is my daughter." A voice answered from behind. It was Kiku.

"...You lost me."

"Shandra is my daughter, she thought I died but I was really taken by the Flying Dutchman."

"Soooo, the Flying Dutchman isnt your real dad?"

"No, not really. He is, but more like a foster dad. The Dutchman turned me into an anime human, he was doing me a favor."

"So you lied to us!"

"Wake up everyone else, Ill tell you the real story."

Five minutes later...

Spongebob, Sandy, Squidward and Patrick sat on the couch, eager to find out the truth.

"I was a regular human, I was married, but my father was dead. We had a baby, Shandra. When she turned 5, I was taken by the flying Dutchman. So I was a water spirit. But about seven years later, he put the curse on me. So I turned back into a human, I was hoping to find Shandra and my husband, but I never found them. The flying Dutchman was upset that I left, and that I couldnt defeat him in battle. So every year he puts the curse on other fish." Kiku said.

"But what good will that do?" Squidward asked.

"Well, he was hoping the new person he cursed would defeat him and set me free. Its stupid, I know. But I still wish to find out what happened to Shandra."

"I know." Spongebob spoke out.

"She died and became a ghost, she lived in the seas, a monster called Sharktooth kept her like a pet."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I am the one who set her free...Sandy helped, too."

Kikus eyes widened. She stared at Spongebob without blinking.

Suddenly, she pulled out a sword and pointed it to Spongebobs face.

"So you are the one..." She said. "You killed my daughter..."

"No, no! You got it all wrong! I SAVED your daughter, and the only way to save her was to-"

Kiku grabbed Spongebob and held the sword against his neck.

"Any last words?"

"Yes! I forgot to feed Gary!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Suddenly, Patrick flew outa no where and kicked Kiku in the head, knocking her to the floor.

"Ah...That hurt..." She said.

"Thanks, Pat. I didnt know you had it in you." Spongebob said.

"Me niether." Patrick agreed.

"Listen up, lady." Squidward said.

"Two years ago, these three wierdos saved Bakini Bottom from your freakish daughter."

"Shes not freakish!" Kiku and Spongebob said at the same time. Squidward backed away slowely.

'Listen, Spongebob saved her. If he didnt set her free, her life would still belong to Sharktooth, and wed all be dead." Sandy said. Kiku got up, she put away her sword (That she just pulled out of no where)

"I...Im sorry..." She said. "But I miss my daughter so much."

"We understand...I think..." Patrick said.

"YES, we do." Spongebob agreed.

"But wait, its 10:00...Arent we late for school?"

"Its saturday. We are off on weekends." Kiku said.

"Oh. At the Krusty Krab we are just off on sundays.."

Spongebob lowered his head.

"...But it doesnt matter anymore. The Krusty Krab is being knocked down in two weeks... Why did you have to take that one, random plant, Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said.

"Plant? What kind?"" Kiku asked.

"It was green and it had little white bumps on it." He asnwered. Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"...That plant isnt poisonous. I eat it all the time." She said. Spongebob looked shocked.

"But, when a teenager ate it-"

"He must have been elergict. Shandra was, too. Almost died from it."

Spongebobs eyes widened.

"OH MY GOSH!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I gotta get back to Bakini Bottome and warn Mr. Krabs! Wheres the Flying Dutchman, I gotta settle this, fast!" Spongebob freaked out.

''Its not that easy! He comes when it is time."

"Thats not good enough!"

"Relax, it cant be for long."

_Knock knock..._

Sandy answered the door. There stood an eager-looking teenager.

"Hello?" Sandy said.

"Wheres Thomas? He said he would meet me after school, yesterday." Julie said. Sandy turned and looked at Squidward. He shook his head with a worried face.

"...Yeah sure, come on in." Sandy said. Squidward had an angry face.

_"Fish paste..."_ He thought.

Julie walked in.

"Hia! Glad I could come in cause its gonna storm soon. Ive never seen instant storm warnings on the television like this before! One minute its gonna be nice and sunny for the Sun Festival, and then a second later, its gonna storm!"

"Sun Festival? Sounds fun! Too bad its gonna rain, though." Said Spongebob. He then looked at Kiku in a split second.

She sighed. She took a deep breath, and suddenly, all the dark clouds excaped from the sky.

"Whoa, thats amazing! Looks like the Sun Festival is still on!" Julie said happily. Spongebob smiled.

"Hey, Thomas!" Julie said. She ran and sat next to him on the couch.

"Wanna be my dance partner for the Sun Festival?" She asked. Squidward sighed.

"No."

"Cool! Ill see you at 1:00!"

"That girl is creepy." Patrick said. Kiku nodded.

"So, who are you guys going with? Patrick, you look like a Disk Jocker, dousnt he look like a DJ?" Julie said. Squidwards eye twitched.

"Okay, now she is REALLY creepy." Patrick said.

"We are short 1 Disk Jocker..."

"Im in! Besides I have no one to love and spend time with so I am a lone, depressed starfish who really acts happy and stupid. So Id be glad to be the Disk Jocker! Wait... Whats a disk jocker?"

''A disk jocker is someone who plays records and makes them do funny sound with you hands. And, you wear big headphones that you must hold with one hand against your ear but I dont know why..." Julie said.

"You two are the perfect couple..." Squiward said.

"Dont worry, Thomas! Well be together.."

_"FOREVER..."_

"Why me.." He said.

"That leaves you three! Who is gonna be?" Julie asked.'

"Well, if I know my buddy Sponge-Uh, Robert, then he would ask Sandy." Patrick said.

"Shut it, Pat-butt!" Spongebob whispered.

"Well...!"

"Yeah, sure! Ill go with you."

"Okay."

"Thats leaves one.."

But Kiku was gone...

"Where did she go?" Kiku asked.

"I...Dont know." Spongebob answered.

There was a note, it said Kiku was going to meet them at the Sun Festival later.


	7. Chapter 7

_**1:00---SUN FESTIVAL**_

It was 1:00, obviousely. A bunch of teenagers and pree-teens were dancing and partying on the beach. Sandy, and Spongebob finally arrived, there was alot of people to fight through.

"Welcome, kids. Come on in." A man said. Sandy walked through. Spongebob tried following after her.

"Whoa, whoa. How old are you, little man?" He asked.

"Im eleven!"

"Sorry, kid. Dudes and dudettes age 12 and up." He said.

"B-but I..."

"Hang on." Sandy said. "Hes with me."

"Okay, if you say so." The big person moved aside.

"T-thanks." Spongebob said.

"No problem. Lets party."

But before they could party, many teenagers ran up to Sandy.

"Move it! Im already dancing with someone!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Sandy helped me, I gotta return the favor!" Spongebob said. He pushed his way through the small crowd of dudes.

"Move it, geek!"

"Watch it!"

"Watch yourself!"

The same bully from school grabbed Spongebob by the collar and threw him against a tree.

"Why do people seem to think it is entertaining to hurt me?" He asked.

"Spongebob! Are you okay?" Sandy broke through the people.

"Ah...Yeah."

"Hey, Sandy! How about we do something after the party?" The bully asked.

"I wouldnt hang out with you if my neck was strangled to a train track and a train was on its way to run me over!" Sandy exclaimed. She pushed him away and helped Spongebob up.

Suddenly, the bully (That now appears to be more than that) pulled out a knife.

"You sure?"

"Absalutely."

Spongebob saw what he was doing. He exclaimed, "Sandy, look out!"

She quickly turned around. But the bully had already cut and pushed Sandy to the ground.

"Sandy!"

The person quickly dropped the knife and ran, but Spongebob chased after him. He jumped onto his back and squized his neck. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. Everyone screamed in fear as the watched a goldem mained dude choke the classs straight A student.

But suddenly, a brown haired girl flew outa the sky, kicking Spongebob off the bully.

"Sandy...?"

Sandy glared at him.

"How could you do that? Why would you do that?"

"Sandy, I-"

"Save it! Ill meet you at home." She walked away.

Everyone quickly backed away from Spongebob. Kiku glared at him from the crowd. The bully got himself up.

"Man, Robert, you are a freak."

Spongebob quickly ran to Kikus cabin, as Kiku dissapeared from the crowd.

_**HOME**_

"Why would you do that!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Because he hurt you! I wanted to get him back."

"By almost killing him!"

Kiku walked up to him.

"You do know that if the principle finds out about this, he will suspend you! And I thought the person who saved my daughter was kind and unharmfull!"

"I am!"

"Then why did you hurt that other kid?"

"...Why are you getting mad at me! That guy is the one who hurt Sandy!"

"Yes! And by hurting him back proved that you are just like him." Sandy said. She walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Spongebob ran to Sandys room.

"Sandy, I was just trying to protect you! But I guess I over-did it."

''..."

''Please forgive me. You were hurt a-and I got so angry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"..."

"..."

Sandy opened the door.

"...Dont scare me like that again, okay?" She said.

"Promise." He answered. Sandy hugged him.

_The Dutchmans mark glowed..._

_**5 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT**_

"I feel horrible..." Spongebob said, sitting at the corner of his room.

"Why did I have to choke him..? No more...No more fighting..."

Suddenly, the mark on his hand glowed green.

Fog covered inside the house.

"_Whats going on?"_

The rooms door opened. Spongebob stood up and walked through the door.

Suddenly, as he closed the door, he relized he was no longer in is room, nor the house for that matter.

He was on an old looking pirate ship, a green glow surrounded it, and it smelled...Funky...He wore his wizard clothing.

"Ive been here before, right? This is the Dutchmans ship..."

A shiver ran down Spongebobs spine.

"I-I have t-to fight!"

Suddenly, a green-glowing person appeared across the ship. He stared at Spongebob.

"Thats right." He said. "Its time."

"B-but Sandy told me not to fight!"

"Sandy? That brown haired girl? Ah, yes. I remember now. She is chained to a wall right now...Being torchered."

"What! Let her go!"

"Hahaha...You have to 'try' to defeat me in battle, firdt. Then Ill think about letting her go." He said.

"But I cant..."

Spongebob heard screams coming from inside the ship.

"I cant fight..."

The dutchman pulled out a rusty sharp sword.

"Choose your weapon."

Three weapons appeared in front of Spongebob.

There was an axe, a sword and a magic wand. He chose the wand.

"We begin now.''

The Flying Dutchman swang his sword in the air, while Spongebob shook in fear.

He managed to dodge some of his moves, but the flying dutchman also managed to get Spongebobs arm ghashed and bleeding.

"Stop running! You must fight!" The Dutchman exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

"I dont want to! I promised Sandy!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"If you dont fight that girl will perish!"

"...Yeah okay lets fight."

Spongebob waved his wand in the air and lightning shot out of the sky. Sadly, every shot missed.

"Is that all you got?" The dutchman swayed his sword and knocked Spongebobs wand out of his hands.

"Hehe...Seems I win again."

"You dont win! Im still alive!"

"...A fight to the death... Interesting. Okay, spongey."

Inside...

"Leave me alone you maroons!" Sandy exclaimed. Ghosts were ZAPing her with magic.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

BEEP

THIS SCENE IS NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER AGE...WHATEVER. RIGHT NOW SANDY CHEEKS IS SAYING THINGS IN DIFFRENT LANGUAGES THAT EVEN I CANNOT UNDERSTAND AND IF ANY CHILDREN OR ADULTS HEAR WHAT SHE IS SAYING, I WILL BE SUED.

The ghosts stared at Sandy in shock.

"Aye...This lass has some seriouse tounge..." One said.

"Aye...That she does." Another replied.

"Lemme go! I gotta help Spongebob! If you dont Ill-"

BEEP

THIS SCENE IS NOT FOR...ANYONE, REALLY. HER WORDS ARE SO VIOLENT IT WILL SEND YOU UNTO A WATERY GRAVE. BUT YOU ARE NOT ON WATER THEN YOU WILL JUST HAVE A HEART ATTACK.

Quickly, the ghosts broke Sandys chains and set her free. Then, they collapsed on the floor.

Sandy ran to the 'brig' and set Squidward, Patrick and Kiku free.

"Lets go!"

Outside...

Spongebob was bleeding badly, while the Flying Dutchman stood tall.

"Surrender and I may spare you."

"N...Never!"

Sandy, Kiku, Patrick and Squidward ran out to the deck.

"Spongebob!" Sandy exclaimed. "Stop fighting!"

"I cant! If I do the Dutchman will kill you!"

Sandy gulped.

"Father, stop!" Kiku shouted. The Dutchmans eyes widened. He quickly turned to Kiku.

"...Kiku?" He said.

"..."

"Youre,Youre okay..."

Spongebob had to think fast. He picked up the Dutchmans sword and attempted to stab him, but The Dutchman quickly dissapeared.

"I am not that distracted, boy. I might as well finish you all right now! Ill start with the squirrel."

Sandy gasped.

"...You will not touch her!"

Spongebob took his wand. He raised it in the air and The Flying Dutchman fell through a hole. He jumped down into the hole.

"Spongebob.."


	10. Chapter 10

It was silent. Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and Kiku stared at the hole and waited. They wondered is Spongebob was alive or not.

There was not movement, no vibrations, no voices.

Nothing.

"...What do you think, Patrick?" Sandy asked. "Did your pal make it out of this one?"

Patrick was silent.

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the hole. Everyone took a deep breath, they werent sure if it was SPongebobs hand or the Flying Ducthmans.

The hand pulled up someone. Everyone was shocked to see the Flying Dutchman! But he was weak and bleeding. He pulled himself out of the hole and layed on the ground.

Then, Spongebob finally appeared from the hole. Weak but still standing. He raised the Dutchmans sword in the air.

"You lose."

He stuck the swrod through The Dutchmans body, and he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Spongebob collapsed. Sandy stayed by him.

Suddenly, dark clouds surrounded the ship. A tornado blew in. Everyone dissapeared.

"Aye, me daughter. It is so wonderfull to see ye again." The dutchman said. Kiku nodded.

"No more fighting...No more..."

Sandy, Patrick, Spongebob and Squidward layed on the ground in a circle. Spongebob was the first to wake up.

"Oi...My aching..."

Suddenly, he noticed his hands were yellow... He was bald, (Sadly) and he was surrounded by water...

His eyes widened.

"YEEEAAAH! WE ARE HOME! YEEEeesss ow ow ow still sore..." He said.

"Sandy, wake up! We are creatures of the deep again! Well, sorta."

Sandy woke up, she relized she was a squirrel again.

"Well butter my rump and call me toast!"

"Ooo..."

"Lets get Patrick and Squidward back to their houses."

"Yeah, okay." Spongebob agreed.

_**LATER THAT DAY...**_

Spongebob quickly ran into his house, Gary was feeding on old table scraps cuz he wasnt fed for awhile. He hugged and fed him, then ate everything in his fridge, cuz he missed his old food.

But suddenly and finally, he remembered.

He dropped everything and ran to the calendar, the Krusty Krab was soppose to be knocked down today.

He grabbed a book with pictures of plants and ran to the Krusty Krab with Sandy.

_**KRUSTY KRAB**_

Mr. Krabs watched the Krusty Krab, as the bull-dozer went nearer and nearer to it. He thought it was all over...Untill a yellow sponge ran into the scene.

"Stop that bull-dozer!" Spongebob exclaimed. Squidwards smile turned into a frown as Spongebob was interupting the best day of his life, well, if Spongebob moved THAT would be the best day of his life.

"That plant was not poisonous! The unaware teenager was allergic!"

"Prove it!" Said the man inside the bull-dozer. Spongebob held open the book of plants. There was a picture of the green plant with white bumps. It read:

A safe plant.

Very...Original.

"Well Ill be...!" The man said. "Lets go, boys! To my house for bricks and tea!"

The other men in bull-dozers cheered.

"You did it, Spongebob! Ye saved the Krusty Krab!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Congratulations, Spongebob!" Said Sandy. She hugged him.

"Thanks!...But what really matters is that I am home with friends." Spongebob said. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Spongebob. Now get back to work!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. Spongebob nodded.

But as he approached the door, he sawsomething very strange in the distance.

A black long haired, brown eyes girl, smiling at him. A shorter girl with short brown hair stood next to her, smiling and waving. It looked as if the taller woman was saying something.

Spongebob read her lips.

It said Thank You.

"Spongebob, why are you just standing around? Get back to cooking those patties!" Mr. Krabs said.

Spongebob ran inside to the grill before Mr. Krabs got any more impatient.

_"Your welcome, Kiku."_

_**THE END**_


End file.
